The present invention generally relates to launchers and more particularly to a system for ejecting a small buoy at deep depths from a submerged submarine traveling at any speed within the submarines capability.
Prior systems are capable of performing similar functions at only shallow depths and low platform speeds. These are normally hydro-pneumatic or gas generated powered launchers. The limitations and disadvantages generally associated with these prior art devices are large power requirements, high noise levels, lack of simplicity, low vehicle exit velocity and uneven inefficient ejection force applied to the buoy resulting in less efficient systems for attaining a specific exit velocity.